


Tiempo libre.

by NaghiTan



Category: One Piece
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 15:58:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1310668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaghiTan/pseuds/NaghiTan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buscar a Kurohige estaba siendo ya un fastidio, pero no descansaría hasta encontrarle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiempo libre.

**Título:** Tiempo libre.

 **Autor:** Naghi_tan

 **Clasificación:** PG-13

 **Personajes/Parejas:** Portgas D. Ace

 **Fandom:** One Piece

 **Advertencias:** Se sitúa en la búsqueda que hizo Ace para encontrar a Kurohige, me baso en la mini historia que tiene en el manga, no es necesario que lo hayan leido.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes del anime/manga **One Piece** no me pertenecen, son propiedad del mangaka **Eiichiro Oda** , yo solo los tomo prestados por un ratito, prometo devolverlos.

 **Resumen:** Buscar a Kurohige estaba siendo ya un fastidio, pero no descansaría hasta encontrarle.

 **Número de palabras:** 663

 **Tabla:** Helados.   **No. Y Nombre:** 024\. Maracuyá

 **Grupo:** Fandom_Insano

 

 

**Capitulo Único**

Tuvo que disculparse con aquel médico, pero es que  su búsqueda lo había conducido con aquel tipo, no era su culpa, había preguntado por Kurohige y todos le habían dicho que ahí estaba.

Si lo pensaba bien, mientras estaba tras las rejas, admitía que tenía un poco de culpa —solo un poco—, porque solo llegó y golpeó sin fijarse si era el mentado Kurohige.

Estiró su cuerpo, y observó a la cama de piedra que había en la celda, en peores lugares había dormido, y de todos modos, no estaría ahí hasta mañana por la mañana, no porque su sentencia fuera corta, sino porque se escaparía, no podía darse el lujo de perder un día más en aquella búsqueda.

Se burlaba de antaño de que Luffy podía confundirse fácilmente, que era patética la forma en que creía las cosas, y ahí estaba él, encerrado, porque se daba cuenta recién que el médico no se parecía de coña a Tatch.

Escuchó un rechinar de puertas, seguido de unos pasos, era un  oficial que llevaba una bandeja con lo que parecía ser la cena. Lo que alcanzó a ver en el plato no parecía ser comestible, pero no se quejaría, comida era comida, independientemente de la forma que tuviera.

Al ser pirata su dinero escaseaba, así que comía lo que encontraba, no era difícil, habían muchas ratas, ranas, gusanos y diversos animales que podían ser preparados en un guiso o asados. Y si llegaba a un pueblo, entraba a una fonda, comía y se iba corriendo del lugar. Esa era su rutina.

—Gracias por la comida—dijo dando una leve inclinación de cabeza, que la educación que le dio Makino no era en vano, que orgullosa estaría ella si se enterara que Ace seguía al pie de la letra su clase de modales.

—De… de nada— el oficial se fue rápidamente, quizás el tipo estaba loco, abrace visto, un delincuente dando las gracias, el mundo estaba loco, loco.

Ace ladeó la cabeza, confundido ante la reacción de aquel tipo, no le dio más importancia, y cogió la bandeja del suelo, había un vaso de agua, un cuenco de lo que parecía una avena —por el aspecto y el tono grisáceo lo dudaba, más bien parecía engrudo— y una mísera manzana que cabía en su puño… más bien, el puño le sobraba.

—Que poco—dijo con resignación, con eso no llenaría ni la caries que tenía en la muela, a lo mucho le calmaría el hambre por unos cuantos minutos.

Ace se maldecía, la narcolepsia había hecho que le atrapasen con suma facilidad, ya para qué quejarse, dormiría un rato y se marcharía de aquel lugar.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

Apenas estaba amaneciendo y él ya estaba en el puerto, subiendo en su medio de transporte y controlando sus llamas, se tenía que marchar rápido, ya podía escuchar los gritos de los pueblerinos.

—¡Atrápenlo!

—¡No sabía que era el comandante de la Segunda división de los piratas de Shirohige!

Ace alcanzó a escuchar todo eso, tenía que marcharse ya, sino, sería rodeado por una flota de marines, y eso era lo último que quería.

Sus llamas aumentaron y salió a toda prisa, en un pestañeo ya se hallaba a más de medio kilómetro de aquella Isla, ahora su búsqueda reiniciaría.  

 

.

 

-

 

.

 

—¡Únete a mi tripulación, capitán!—le gritó Kurohige— Entregaremos a mugiwara y con eso iniciaremos el mejor de los planes.

—¿Mugiwara dijiste?—Ace frunció el ceño—Una razón más para no dejarte ir—ladeó la cabeza, mirándolo seriamente—, él es mi hermano menor.

No había opción de perdón hacia Kurohige, si no le atrapaba iría a por Luffy y eso, como hermano, no lo permitiría.

—Kurohige—encendió sus llamas—, esta Isla será tu tumba.

Y la pelea dio inicio.


End file.
